Avril Loufille
Avril Loufille (アヴリル ・ロウフィッレ Avuriru roufirre) is a Mage of the recently reinstated Corvus Reach, wherein he is part of the Team Sky's Limit. She is known to be the only Arcane and Celestial Spirit Mage to be part of the said guild as of the moment. Appearance Avril is a Caucasian young adult with prominent curves, average sized breasts, sea-green eyes filled that appears as though judging a person from afar; and long, flowing, golden blonde hair that is braided on the right end. Avril's default attire is a self-tailored gray waist length trench coat with a cloak-like end, a pink cargo skirt, a single finger-less left hand glove, and brown combat boots. Her guild mark is tattooed on the back of her hand, hidden under her left finger-less glove. However Avril tends to change clothes a lot whenever she feels it's necessary, like special occasions, during special missions out of the city, or during trips out. She is the second most notable guild member known for her excessive amount of clothes next to Sharon. She is also known to wear her second best set, a sleeveless, hooded thigh length dress with printed golden black swirl designs on the left side, and a frilled end over a closed brown torso vest. Wrapped around her waist is a thin veil that works as a sort of cloak reaching down just below her ass. On her day offs, Avril prefers to wear simpler outfits. Most notable of all is a purple plaid long sleeve polo shirt tied in a knot around her abdomen, ripped green cargo shorts, and her usual combat boots. Personality Raised as the only child and heir of the Loufille Foundation, Avril was spoiled and raised with only the best utilities. She was never overworked and always gets what she wanted. Her parents constant recognition of greatness made her believe that she was the best anything can offer and thus she became quite egotistical and narcissistic. Avril thinks very highly of herself, her beauty, her wealth, and her skills in magic. Especially since Arcane Magic is regarded as a special caster magic, known only to be used by mages born of immense magic power. After meeting Corvus Reach mages, Roche Aberlein and Myrad Cerefin, Avril was given a wake up call from reality. She became interested in growing her magical art and journeying places unknown to her. The constant competitions between Roche and Myrad also pushed her to her limits and bringing out the hidden competitive nature within her. It was only quite recently when she learned to work well with others despite how she saw herself as superior. Given her egotistic side, Avril is hard to work with. She wants things done her way and only her way. She bends for no one unless the other has gained her respect, like how she has perfect team work with Team Sky Limit, or another deserves respect. That being said, Avril greatly sees people of authority and power with utmost respect. She would mostly banter with other people and never back down until she proves herself right, but she will never do this with a figure of authority. She would suck it up and accept whatever the authorities say despite thinking that she's the one in the right. In relation with her narcissism, Avril enjoys attention and getting praise. She easily gets annoyed when people don't notice her or outright ignore her accomplishments. And so despite being confident of herself, Avril hides her insecurities about trivial and non-trivial things behind a facade of bravado. She is aware that she is the weakest member of team Sky's Limit despite her powerful grasp with Arcanism and would always be overshadowed by her team mates capabilities. She is also rather furious about how less gifted she is with her rack and hates being further overshadowed with the one thing she knows she can shine in, being the "Guild Face" a title he shares with Sharon North. Despite her seemingly irredeemable traits, Avril is actually quite sweet. She regards her friends very well, although not to the extent she regards herself, and is very sincere about them. Although appearing as self-centered, Avril actually cares more about others than herself. She isn't exactly the sacrificial type, but you can bet she'd find a way to work around saving everyone she cares about. She tends to scold Roche a lot for her recklessness and dislikes being dragged into her fights although Avril is beginning to find it a normal occurrence. Avril is also a giving and kind heart, known for generously offering her help to those in real need without asking for anything in return. She also has a knack for telling when someone is lying or not which helps her distinguish which needs her kindness and which one doesn't. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities * Perfect Vision: '''Avril has a perfect 20/20 vision that gives her the perfect ability to aim for a target. She isn't a marksman, but her arrow shots are always a hit or narrow misses because of her Arcane Magic not natural ability. This natural ability also gives Avril the ability to shoot from far away. * '''Speed: '''Avril is exceptionally good at dodging a wide range attack. She's also a fast runner. She is pretty useless when it comes to close combat and can only resort to creating multiple Arcane Walls to push her opponent back or hinder them from coming too close. * '''Enhanced Agility: 'Avril has the nimbleness to move her body efficiently during battles. Alongside her speed, she can run while shooting arrows, dodge while shooting arrows, flip in the air while shooting arrows and run for cover. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Avril has developed a lasting endurance against more powerful magics, thanks to Roche and Myrad's company. She can take solid punches but doesn't have the strength to fight back. She can withstand pain. stress, and fatigue but cannot be the one to inflict them. Magical Abilities 'Arcane Magic (難解の魔法,Nankai no Mahō) or Arcanism is a Caster Magic that utilizes the use of pure, raw magical power manipulation. This magic allows the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the raw ethernano for various purposes. In Avril's case, she only capable of compressing the raw ethernano around her to take form of a bow, create bombs, and send a wave to sends people back considerable spaces away. * Arcane Wall '(難解な壁 ''Nankaina kabe): Appears as a pinkish purple rectangular wall that is formed in various thickness and durability, depending on how Avril forms it. It is primarily meant for defense but can also be used for offense and modes of levitation. In offense, the wall can be pushed towards the enemies to crush or encircle around them. Avril also uses arcane platforms to reach high spaces to attain better positions to fire an arrow. * [[Arcane Bow |'''Arcane Bow ]](難解の弓, Nankai no Yumi): Is the main spell of Arcane Magic in which Avril specializes. She forms a pinkish purple energy bow on her left hand and simultaneously creates arrows made from the same energy when she pulls back the bow string, concentrating the energy to create a powerful arrow shot. ** Zero Mark '(ゼロマーク ''Zero māku): Also known as four-arrow-shot works like drone arrow heads that when fired will never miss a target. Avril can dictate whatever the arrows can turn into upon reaching their target. They can either, explode, tie up, contain, or act like a normal arrow. ** 'Aerial Barrage '(空中弾幕 Kūchū danmaku): Is Avril's most wide-ranged attack and most damaging. It works by shooting a single arrow up into the air. The said arrow comes down, not alone, but infinitely multiplied and soaring down to earth at high speeds. ** 'Open Road '(一般道路 Ippan dōro): An attack meant to push back or to separate a large group. It works by shooting a single charged arrow into an area to create a open path or road. An invisible Arcane Wave is used in this spell to create a powerful pushing force. ** 'Comet's Tail '(彗星の尾 Suisei no o): Another overcharged arrow that once fired would appear to have a tail of yellow fire. It would stick to target and burn continuously or if it's shot in a closed space would explode. The comet tail can also be used to light up a path. ** 'Eye of the Storm '(台風の目 Taifū no me): Avril gathers magical power on the tip of her bow and only releases when the compressed energy is set to detonate. Once she fires it, it zooms at light speed in a straight fashion, cutting through the raw magical energy in the air, igniting them to explode or create a loud sonic boom that would temporarily stun those caught up in its path. * [[Arcane Bomb|'''Arcane Bomb]] (難解の爆弾, Nankai no Bakudan): Is another Arcane Spell Avril has only begun to use and practice. It works by closing her hands and charging the arcane energy in her grip to a powerful exploding orb. Due to her being incredibly new at this, there are instances when the bomb exploding magnitude is inconsistent with one another. ** Disk Bomb '(ディスク爆弾 ''Disuku bakudan): Takes the form of a Frisbee instead of a purple orb. Avril thinks it's more fun to see it that way. The disk bomb is thrown like a Frisbee and would explode after hitting an obstacle. It does not dissolve right away. The Frisbee would turn away from the obstacle and hit another, explode, hit another, and explode. The Frisbee can contain to a max of 5 explosions. ** 'Splintered Needle '(分裂針 Bunretsu har''i): Avril can throw an arcane orb into the air that would separate itself into tiny needle like blades that would upon contact, explode in succession. As said earlier, the magnitude of the explosions are inconsistent. 'Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic mainly used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Avril has only collected Silver Keys and isn't really interested in collecting the more powerful and rare Golden Keys. Avril is only capable of Forced Closure * '''Cynus "The Swan Spirit" has the ability to use Light Magic * Sextans "The Sextan Spirit" that has the ability of Clairvoyance * Delphinus "The Triton Spirit" has the ability to use Water Magic * Pavo "The Peacock Spirit" has the ability to use Palm Magic and Flower Magic accordingly. [[Unison Raid|'Unison Raid']] (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) is an uncategorized spell that Avril has used with fellow members of Team Sky's Limit. It is said to be an incredibly difficult magic to perform as Mages need to synchronize their magic and their feelings to make a magical link or bond with the other. Avril had a harder time perfecting her unison raids with Roche and Myrad until she joined Corvus Reach with them and got to know them better. * Spearhead (陣頭指揮を執ります Jindōshiki o torimasu): Is a magical combo she performs with Myrad. Using Eye of the Storm, Avril charges her Arcane arrow while Myrad simultaneously powers it with lightning magic. Upon releasing the arrow, it changes form and turns into a gigantic yellow spearhead throwing dangerous flashes of lightning while the arrow flies in a straight path. After the spearhead reaches its maximum distance, the spearhead would explode in a spectacle of lightning coming down from the heavens finishing the other people left standing. * Rain of Hell Fire (業火の雨 Gōka no ame): Is a magical combo with Roche. It starts with Aerial Barrage with Avril firing a single arrow vertically into the air. As it falls down, Roche casts a magic circle directly down its path causing it to multiply endlessly, raining down unto the ground. The arrow heads, empowered with Demon's flame, explode upon contact, leaving massive craters in the landscape and burn everything Roche's Demon flame touches. Trivia * Avril is loosely based on Lucy Heartfilia * She was supposed to be a Divine Spirit Mage of Greek Gods, but due to Gods not existing in the world of Fairy Tail she became an Arcane Mage (specializing in Arcane Bow) instead